Guilt
by D. M. Robb
Summary: Zazu grapples with his feelings after he learns of Simba's and Mufasa's deaths. A one-shot vignette.


**Guilt**

Zazu huddled beside Sarabi as Scar stood on a stone slab before the gathered lionesses, speaking in an unctuous tone. He was now the new king of the Pride Lands. The night air was iced with an unusual chill. Pride Rock and the surrounding savannah were dimly lit by the sharp, crescent moon that dominated the dark sky.

"Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy," Scar said with dramatic flourish. His lean, shadowy form appeared blurry through Zazu's watering eyes. "But to lose Simba, who had barely begun to live…"

Pain that felt like dozens of sharp rocks prickled Zazu's chest. _It's all my fault, _he thought, glancing up at Sarabi. Her head was bowed in quiet dignity but he could sense her unbearable grief. _She has lost both her mate and son. _He ached to comfort her but knew that any words he spoke would be hopelessly inadequate.

The memory of that incident, which had happened earlier that day, banged into his mind. Hundreds of wildebeests raced through the gorge, their hooves thundering against rock and dirt. Panic surged through him as he flew toward Simba, who was clinging to the protruding branch of a small tree, just above the stampede. His wings burned with the effort to fly against a wind created by the rapidly moving beasts. The stirring dust stung his eyes.

"Zazu, help me!" Simba cried, desperately digging his small claws into the branch.

"Your father is on the way," Zazu struggled to shout over the deafening rumble. He longed to grab the cub with his talons and pull him to safety but knew he wasn't strong enough. If he even tried, he'd likely drop Simba straight into the stampede. "Hold on!"

"Hurry!"

He spotted Mufasa and Scar on a ledge and flew toward them, his mind whirling with desperation. "There! There!" He pointed with his wing. "On that tree!"

"Hold on, Simba!" Mufasa called as he bounded down the stony slope.

One of the wildebeests rammed against the tree, splintering the branch Simba was clinging to. The cub screamed. Mufasa raced toward him, struggling to dodge the masses of wildebeests streaming by.

Zazu couldn't bear to watch. He turned his focus to Scar, who remained on the ledge, calmly gazing down at the scene. There was a strange gleam in the lion's brilliant green eyes, a look of…anticipation? No, that couldn't be right. Zazu knew all too well that Scar was callous and desired to be king in the worst way—and Zazu himself had barely escaped becoming his meal a few times—but he wouldn't wish his nephew dead…would he?

"Oh Scar, this is awful!" he gasped, fluttering up to him. "What will we do? What will we do? Hah. I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do. I'll go back for he—"

Blackness. Zazu slowly, painfully gained consciousness, only to learn the terrible news. Both Mufasa and Simba had been trampled to death in the stampede.

Zazu vaguely remembered Scar whacking him against the side the cliff with his large paw. He shook his head, which still slightly throbbed from the impact. _No, that couldn't be right. Why would Scar do that? I merely panicked and knocked myself unconscious. _The thought of this incompetence deepened his grief and guilt. _I've failed you, Mufasa, _he thought. His family of hornbills had served the lion kings for generations. As far as he knew, this was the first time a tragedy of this magnitude had occurred.

Zazu swallowed to ease his tight throat as his gaze strayed to Nala. The small cub lay at her mother's feet, her eyes streaming tears that glistened against the dim moonlight. She seemed so different from the exuberant cub that enjoyed joining Simba, to whom she had been betrothed, in tormenting Zazu.

Remorse filled him as his thoughts focused on Simba. He had to admit that he hadn't always liked Mufasa's young son. He was frequently rude and haughty, dubbing Zazu with the infuriating nick name "Banana Beak." And he took excessive pleasure in using Zazu for pouncing practice.

_Simba was often a royal brat, _he couldn't help thinking. _But he didn't deserve to _die.

"…we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era," Scar's soaring words jolted Zazu from his disturbing thoughts, "in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!" He slinked onto Pride Rock.

Countless spotted, sloping forms with evil, incandescent eyes crept like insects from the shadows. Hyenas! Zazu shuddered with horror. Their eerie laughter vibrated through the chill air.

He turned from the terrible scene and focused his gaze upward. Stars faintly sprinkled the murky, cloud-laced sky.

"Mufasa?" he whispered. "Are you and Simba up there?" He glanced at Sarabi who was also looking heavenward, her eyes sleek with unshed tears. "We need your help more than ever."

**End**


End file.
